Des Frères Un Peu Trop Envahissant
by Mathiewpr
Summary: L'histoire d'une Fratrie, de leurs amis, de leurs secrets, de blagues de mauvais goûts, d'amour unique, d'amitiés. Venez voir comment la vie de Wendy se passe dans sa famille ! Pour l'instant personne n'a été déçu du voyage :)
1. Prologue

**Des Frères un peu trop envahissant … le Prologue !**

Auteur : Moi !

Couples : Aucun pour le moment mais si vous avez des préférences ou des idées … on peut s'arranger ! ( à compléter )

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi !

Genre : Romance, Yaoi, Yuri ( à compléter ) peut-être School si j'ai des personnes qui le souhaite !

Il y aura des « _mais ceci est une autre histoire_ » souligné dans le texte ! C'est normal c'est à vous cher Lecteur de me donner enfin d'essayer de retrouver la vérité. Vous pourrez me répondre en Reviews pour avoir ma réponse ! Si vous êtes curieux !

* * *

« J'EN AI MARRE ! »

Merci mon lit d'être la pour moi !

Mes Frères sont adorables certes mais … pire que des mères je vous jure !

Je me présente Wendy, je suis en Seconde, 16 ans et j'ai envie de mettre des Baffes dans les gueules de mes frères chéris … Je vous fait le Topo

Alors je suis la plus jeune de la Fratrie, la seule fille bon jusque là ça va … mais quand mes parents décédèrent … bah tout c'est vachement empiré ! Je n'ai pas trop connu mes parents dans le sens où ils étaient archéologues et historiens, enfin on se demande comment ils ont fait pour mettre au monde trois enfants … donc comme je le disais depuis leur mort rien ne va plus.

Tout d'abord mon grand grand frère Luxus … le sportif, l'intello, celui qui fait fuir tout mes amis garçons, celui qui vient tout le temps me voir pour essayer de m'aider, celui qui a peur de je ne sais pas quoi … Que je parte ? Que je ne l'aime plus ? J'en ai aucune idée …

Il est adorable surtout quand j'ai le cafard, mais quand je vais très bien, il ne rappelle à l'ordre comme si je n'avais pas le droit d'être heureuse sans lui … Je me sens mal vis à vis de lui, car il y a eut 18 ans depuis peu et il nous a pris à charge … il voulait qu'on s'évade de notre ancienne vie, alors on a déménagé à Magnolia, il a arrêté ses études d'avocats ( car oui, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, il avait deux ans d'avance … ) , il a arrêté de dépenser de l'argent pour lui, il fait pleins de petit boulot mais ce qui me chagrine le plus c'est quand je lui demande si tout ce qu'il avait ne lui manque pas … il n'a que pour seule réponse « Certes, mais tant que vous souriez c'est le principal ! Il n'y a rien au monde que j'échangerais contre le bonheur de vous voir sourire »

Passons ensuite à mon « grand » frère, Natsu. Sportif, pas très futé, facilement manipulable, compétiteur, mauvais joueur … il n'a pas beaucoup de qualité pour lui, il a 17 ans, même si j'avoue que mentalement on arrive à un âge négatif, il sait dire la phrase qu'il faut quand il faut mais seulement dans les moments très grave, comme lors de l'enterrement de mes parents …_ mais ceci est une autre histoire_. Il fait des études de … je sais même pas si il fait des études … dans le tennis je crois … la honte je sais même pas le genre d'étude que fait mon frère …

Je ne connais rien à propos de mes frères, ils sont tellement distant sur leur vie privée, il me demande tout les détails de mes journée et je n'ai jamais pu vraiment savoir leurs journées à eux … Je pense qu'ils me cachent beaucoup trop de choses, j'en suis sûre, c'est mon Sixième Sens que me le dit, et généralement mon intuition féminine me se trompe que très rarement !

« -Wendy ! Natsu ! À Table

- J'arrive ! »

Luxus n'est pas le meilleur cuisiner de la planète, il ne sait pas faire beaucoup la cuisine mais je suis sûr qu'il prends des cours avec une amie voir sa petite amie ! Bon Nat' ne viens pas je vais aller voir ce qu'il fait. Tiens il est au téléphone, avec qui ? Bon bah je vais écouter !

« Mais arrête putain ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je ne sors pas avec elle vu que c'est toi que J'aime ! Alors maintenant si tu ne me crois pas, bah … bah … bah … Voilà je raccroche ! »

Je tombe … je suis tombé … je me suis fait attrapé … Merde

« Qu'est-ce t'a entendu ?

- Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeen du tout !

- Menteuse. Je ne le répéterez pas !

- à partir du : « Mais arrête putain ! »

- Vraiment ?

- Yep !

- Bon allez on va manger, Lux' doit nous attendre ! »

Arrivé en bas, je l'aurais parié, des pâtes à la carbonara au saumon … quand je vous disais qu'il n'était pas champion pour la cuisine ce doit être son meilleur plat qu'il sache cuisiner … le pauvre.

Je suis quand même vraiment à part, Luxus est blond, immense je dirais bien proche des 1m95, avec 98 % de muscles, Natsu quand à lui est devenu rose ( ces cheveux ! ) (_mais ceci est une autre histoire_), avec 90 % de muscles pour je dirais 1m80 minimum et il y a moi, la seule fille, aux cheveux bleus foncés, maigre comme un cure-dent, je suis quand même assez fière de mes 1m60, car pour une fille c'est déjà bien même si selon mon grand grand Frère je n'ai pas finit ma croissance, car il a cet argument infaillible … « Le bonnet A est bientôt trop petit, t'inquiète, tu deviendras femme quand cette salope de Mère Nature aura le temps de s'occuper de toi » … C'est vrai qu'ils ont un langage un peu roturier mais c'est des mecs …

Ça fait une bonne dizaine de minute qu'on est à table et je vois que Luxus attends que Natsu fasse quelque chose pour pouvoir lui même faire quelque chose … je le sens mal ça … Natsu remplit son verre d'eau, il le porte à sa bouche, l'eau commence à couler … C'est partit !

« Au faîte Wendy, je t'ai acheté des tampons et des serviettes ! »

Son plan a fonctionné, je suis rouge écrevisse, je baisse la tête … les pâtes sont vachement intéressante, quand à Natsu l'eau recraché sur Luxus est un gage de vengeance …

On a toujours été comme ça, attendre un moment X pour faire ou dire un truc sur Z par rapport à W tout ça dans le but de gêner ou faire rire un de nous trois au dépit d'un autre … un grand et beau bordel … Luxus rigole, il part dans un fou rire … mais je sens le second round

« Nan je déconne ! Je t'ai pris des sous-vêtements comestibles et un godemichet ! »

Ok … c'est définitivement une déclaration de guerre … je suis une petite fille adorable qui adore embêter ses grands frères ! Je me vengerais quand il ramènera une conquête ! Je suis Machiavélique ! Mouahahahahah !

Enfin Bref ! Je vais vous faire faire un petit tour de la demeure, car c'est toujours plus marrant que d'écouter les conneries de ces deux nigôts ! Alors de l'extérieur façade en bois, une grande cour, terrasse, jardin, on rentre par la porte de devant qui mène à un petit hall d'entrée qui débouche soit au salon/salle à manger à gauche puis à la cuisine à droite qui ramène sur une porte extérieur et enfin à droite pour la buanderie ! Ensuite à l'étage, il y a l'escalier qui mène à un couloir se divisant en 2 en partant de droite à gauche ça fait, toilette, salle de bain, chambre de Natsu juste en face de l'escalier, chambre de Luxus, ma chambre je crois qu'on a fait un rapide détour ! Les détails ? Plus tard ! On a le temps !

D'ailleurs je vais à la douche ! Je vais bien prendre mon temps !

« Donc Au revoir & à la Prochaine !

- Wendy à qui tu parles ?

- euh …

- LUXUS ! JE CROIS QU'ELLE A ENFIN PÉTÉ UN CÂBLE ! ELLE PARLE TOUTE SEULE !

- Mais ! Non je …

- C'est sans doute ses amis imaginaires, des farfadets ! Des Licornes !

- MAIS NON ! CHUT !

- Luxus … je crois que ce sont tes mauvaises blagues faîtes durant le repas qu'elle n'a pas encore digéré …

- Possible Natsu … après tout ce n'est qu'une petite fille !

- LA FERME JE VAIS À LA DOUCHE ! NAN MAIS JE VOUS JURE ! ON PEUT PLUS PARLER TRANQUILLEMENT SANS ÊTRE HUER ET INSULTER DE FOLLE ! MAIS MERDE ! »

**Fin Du Prologue !**


	2. Le secret du Grand Frère

**Des Frères un peu trop envahissant … Chapitre 01**

Auteur : Moi !

Couples : Aucun pour le moment mais si vous avez des préférences ou des idées … on peut s'arranger ! ( à compléter )

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi !

Genre : Romance, Yaoi, Yuri ( à compléter ) peut-être School si j'ai des personnes qui le souhaite !

Publication : J'espère 1 Chapitre par Week-end ! Car j'ai quand même des examens en fin d'année et il faut que j'y arrive ! Donc si vous voyez que le Lundi il n'y a pas eu de chapitre, il sortira la semaine d'après ne vous inquiétez pas !

Toutes les expressions _soulignés italiques _seront peut-être un secret pour le prochain chapitre !

Alors essayez de les deviner !

* * *

_Réponses aux Reviews :_

lune carlate : Alors pour le nombre de chapitre tout va dépendre du nombres de Reviews positives ! Les « c'est une autre histoire » je les ai expliqué plus haut, mais après cela reviendra aussi aux liens avec les Reviews ! Merci encore pour ta Reviews !

* * *

**Le secret du Grand Frère – Le mystère de l'appel téléphonique**

Bon Luxus est partit faire un de ses petits jobs enfin je crois … Natsu lui est … partit … courir je crois enfin peut-être faut vraiment que j'apprenne leurs emplois du temps sinon je pourrais pas faire mon activité préférée … le Fouinage ! Tout d'abord il faut que je retrouve la personne avec qui Natsu parlait, alors direction sa chambre !

« OH MON DIEU LE BORDEL ! » Il y a un chemin qui mène de la porte au lit, du lit au bureau, du bureau à l'armoire, en gros c'est genre une autoroute qui déverse le lit, le bureau, la fenêtre, l'armoire … Je vais faire un gentille sœur sage qui a une méga trop bonne idée dans la tête ! Je vais faire sa chambre pour trouver des indices ! Comme ça je saurais ce que je veux savoir plus rapidement ! Rangement du linge sales, de la vieille nourriture, des objets, des feuilles … ensuite j'ouvre en grand, la poussière, on refait le lit, on aspire, on passe la serpillière ! ET BAM ! C'est du Propre ! Bon alors j'ai mis sur dans ma chambre tout ce qui va me servir à découvrir qui est la mystérieuse personne que mon Grand Frère aime ! Je suis sûr que c'est sa plantureuse et niaise amie Blonde … elle s'appelle comment déjà … ça ressemble à Mouche, Louche, Moche, Loche comme ça paire d'obus … Loce, Luce … LUCY ! C'est ça ! Je suis trop forte ! Vive moi ! Bon allez ! Je prends tout les affaires et les tri sur mon lit. Alors il y a : Des petits mots qu'il a dû écrire en cours, des photos, mais surtout son Portable ! Merci Dieu qu'il ne pense pas à le prendre ! Bon commençons par les petits mots … Je rêve il y a la date dessus ! Purée il doit vraiment lui manquer une case pour laisser de tel preuve !

_(Retranscription des Messages)_

_« -Bon écoute rejoins moi sur le toit au coucher du soleil ! Je m'occupe du reste ! Tu veux une demande en grande pompe tu l'auras !_

_- Non mais c'est bon ! Je disais ça pour rire ! Attends t'es sérieux là ? Tu veux dire que c'est ok ?_

_- Ce soir je t'attends si tu ne viens pas ! Je n'aurais plus jamais confiance en toi !_

_- Et si c'est pas possible que je me libère ?_

_- Sans bonnes excuses tu iras te faire mettre ! »_

La date … c'est le 02 Février, c'est quand je suis tombé malade … et que Natsu à du rester avec moi, car j'étais dans l'impossibilité de lever le cul de mon lit … alors ça veut dire que quand il a pris la photo de moi malade, ce n'était pas du chantage, il a du l'envoyer à L'autre Blondasse ! Mais j'arrive pas à reconnaître l'écriture de mon Frère … c'est vrai que quand il veut il peut faire des choses incroyables ! Bon alors les autres mots n'ont aucunes importances … cependant je crois avoir trouvé le bon et comme de par hasard le dernier

_« - C'est quoi cette excuse de merde que tu m'as envoyé ?_

_- Putain mais elle était malade !_

_- T'as un grand frère ?_

_- Bah oui & Non il ne pouvait pas s'occuper d'elle ! Il devait travailler !_

_- Et je passe en arrière plan !_

_- Putain … tu sais quoi FERME LA ! Tu me dégoûtes ! Elle est tout pour moi ! Elle souffre encore de la mort de nos parents et toi tu fais ta princesse qui se ne sent plus pisser ?! Tu m'as pris pour qui ? Mario ! Si c'est ça tu peux allez te faire mettre !_

_- Je suis désolé ! Mais comprends moi ! C'était enfin le bon moment et puis bah rien … J'étais trop frustré pour avoir de la compassion …_

_- Sur le toit au coucher de Soleil, que l'on règle tout ce qu'il faut !_

_- J'y serais. »_

Le 14 Février … c'est le jour où il est revenu couvert de Bleus ! Il s'est battu pour cette Morue ? Sérieusement ? Putain mais quel con … Bon résumons ils ont eu une dispute le 02 Février, puis après ils se sont mis ensemble … sachant qu'on est début Mai … Il se tape la vache depuis presque TROIS MOIS ! MAIS QU'ELLE SALOPE ! Enfin non … si … merde ! Je continue mes recherches ! Bon je regarde les feuilles avant le portable. Tiens une photo, alors il y là, la blondasse, aussi, un autre blond, Grey, Des gens que j'ai vu une ou deux fois et dont je connais pas le nom … Il a entouré les deux blonds sans faire exprès. Il a dû penser à ses seins et il a dérapé … J'vous jure.

Ça date de mi-mars l'anniversaire d'un ami à lui il me semble … mais il y a quelque chose qui cloche … je ne me souviens pas de l'avoir vu partir cette fois ci … d'habitude il prévient mais là non … à moins que la photo de date pas de cette année, remarque la poitrine de la vache à lait est moins généreuse je trouve … et ce qui veut dire que la relation date de plus longtemps ! OH PUTAIN ! Maintenant il faut que je sache la vérité ! Bon je fouille et bingo je trouve le numéro avec qui il a eu une conversation l'autre soir ! Je vais faire ma petite salope ! Je lui envoie un message mais avec MON portable comme ça pas de soucis !

_« C'est Natsu, je n'ai plus de crédit, je t'invite à manger ce soir ! Ne réponds pas, sinon ma sœur va encore crée des problèmes ! Donc envoie moi sur mon portable ta réponse ! Vite !_

_- Ok Nat' Pas de soucis à ce soir 19h30 ! »_

* * *

Bon je m'occuperais de faire à manger, maintenant je dois aller en ville, il faut que j'achète trois/quatre bricoles pour ce soir ! Mais Luxus à dit qu'il nous va nous rapporter aussi une surprise … bon je le préviens !

« Grand Frère, Natsu à inviter quelqu'un ce soir à venir manger à 19h30 … Je m'occupes de la cuisine !

- Okay ! Merci et dit lui de nettoyer la maison ! Il doit être dans le parc à cette heure ! Bon je te laisse j'ai à faire ! »

Bon si j'ai bien compris, il faut la jouer cool … Bon le parc je suis devant mais il n'y a pas un débile qui court avec des cheveux roses par hasard ? Ah … bah si

« -NATSU !

- Qu'est-ce tu fais là ?

- Luxus à inviter quelqu'un à venir manger ce soir, il ne peux plus répondre sur son portable même si je suppose que tu as encore oublié le tien à la maison, il voudrais que tu fasses aux moins les parties communes, pendant que je m'occupe du repas ! D'accord ?

- Mouais … Mais maintenant ?

- LE plus vite possible !

- Okay pour qu'elle heure ?

- 19h30 !

- DANS 2 HEURES ?!

- Un conseil … GROUILLE ! »

Et voilà un débile courant comme un fou dans la ville … Je le sens mal ça !

Bon ensuite il faut que j'aille à la pâtisseries : « Strauss's Sweet Home » Je pense que c'est la ^patronne qui est la petite amie de Luxus ! Elle a appris avec ses parents puis à cause de leur accident d'avion, elle a repris la boutique avec son petit frère Elfman, de l'âge à Natsu et sa petite sœur de mon âge Lisanna. Elle s'est Mirajane ou cuisinière/patissière/serveuse/barmaid/mannequin professionnelle … son point faible hormis sa beauté de déesse avec ses formes et sa gentillesse ? Le dessin, niveau maternelle je dirais … mais bon elle se rattrape …

Tiens c'est fermé ! En milieu de journée ? Je vais faire le tour, Mira m'a dit que je pouvais donc … Fermé, Fermé … La cuisine est allumé ? Je vais regarder par la Fenêtre … OH PUTAIN ! LUXUS IL CUISINE ! Mais Mirajane elle a … un fouet ?

« - JE T'AI DIT QUOI ?

- D'incorporer les blancs en neiges dans la mousse au chocolat …

- ET TU FAIS QUOI LA ?

- Bah je les incorpor

- TU LES CASSES ABRUTI !:coup de fouet :

- Aïe … pardon »

Wouah, Luxus qui mets sa virilité de côté pour nous faire de la mousse au chocolat, mais Mira qui s'énerve autant c'est … flippant ! À Luxus recommence, j'ai pas l'impression que c'est la première fois … Merde Mira m'a vu !

« - Je reviens je vais prendre un bol d'air Frais

- D'accord vas-y

:La porte se ferme :

- Alors Wendy ? Tu espionnes maintenant ?

- J'ai conçu un plan pour découvrir qui se cache derrière le coup de fil anonyme de Natsu à la personne à qui il a dit « Je t'aime »

- C'était pour ça le repas de ce soir alors !

- Yep !

- Je peux jouer moi aussi ?

- D'accord invite toi ! Mais ne dis à mon Frère comme quoi je l'ai vu cuisiner !

- Pas de soucis ! À Ce soir ! Je m'occupe des détails avec ton Frère !

:Mira rentre :

- C'était qui ?

- Ta sœur ?

- Elle m'a vu ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je l'ai intercepté à temps ! Elle m'a dit de venir ce soir !

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Surprise ! »

* * *

Bon alors il est quel heure ? 19H15 ! Parfait ! Mira est présente, Natsu aussi, La table est mise, le couvert est prêt.

« Je suis rentré !

- Grand Frère pas trop fatigué ?

- T'inquiète ma puce ! J'ai bossé dur !

- C'est marrant tu sens le chocolat et les animaux …

- Allez sur la terrasse !avec ton frère ! »

On court, comme des cons j'ai l'impression … je ne vois rien, je me suis fait avoir … quelle nulle

« - Il n'y avait rien !

- Fermez vos yeux les monstres

- Okay »

Je le sens me mettre quelque chose dans les bras … oh putain

« - MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI ! Je T'AIME ! Comme as-tu pu ?!

- Remercie Mira ! Elle m'a aidé !

- MERCI TOUT LES DEUX ! _POUR Eux DEUX_ »

:TOC TOC TOC :

« Il y a quelqu'un ? Natsu _je suis là_ ! »

Alors là … Je m'y attendais pas du tout !

* * *

_Qu'elle est l'identité des cadeaux de Luxus ?_

_Qui est cet invité mystère ?_

Pour le savoir ?

Rendez la prochaine fois !

**Fin Chapitre 01 !**


	3. Les Larmes Du Grand Grand Frère

Des Frères un peu trop envahissant … Chapitre 02

Auteur : Moi !

Couples : NatsuX à découvrir dans le chapitre ! ( à compléter )

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi !

Genre : Romance, Yaoi, Yuri, UA, OOC ( à compléter ).

Toutes les expressions _soulignés italiques _seront peut-être un secret pour le prochain chapitre !

Alors essayez de les deviner !

* * *

**Réponses aux Reviews !**

- Miss42 : Merci ! Moi aussi j'adore mon intrigue ! Bah je voulais pas mettre Gajeel, car il ne faisait pas assez grand grand frère pour moi … Des frères très étranges ce ne doit pas être facile tout les jours je l'avoue ! Ils sont un peu idiot mais après tout qui ne sait jamais sentit débile en disant quelque chose comme : « On fait des pairs de combien ? » (Quelque chose qui m'ait arrivé …)

J'espère que tu continueras de me suivre et de me commenter ! Merci encore ~M.

- Eysselia : Merci à toi aussi ! Je voulais une Wendy moins jeunes, je voulais qu'elle soit plus évolué, franc parlé, moins je pleure dès que je tombe, car j'avais pas vu un cailloux de la Taille d'une sauterelle entre ma porte d'entrée et mon portail … Pour Natsu c'est presque ça ! Tu es vachement proche que c'est flippant ! Pour l'enterrement je pense le mettre ce chapitre … j'hésite encore !  
Les cadeaux de Natsu & Wendy sont biens Happy & Carla ! Mais je pense quelque chose sur eux un petit truc marrant ! L'invité surprise sera à ce chapitre Regarde dans le Genre et si tu ne trouve pas relis bien le passage des recherches de Wendy ! La réponse y est. C'est pas que j'aime pas Lucy, mais il y a des moments … je la pousserais du pont, c'est toujours la princesse Peach et Natsu devient Mario alors à la fin c'est un peu chiant … J'espère toi aussi que tu continueras à me suivre et à me commenter ! Encore Merci & Bravo d'avoir trouvé une partie d'une de tes 2 réponses ! ~M

- Taraimperatrice : Il faut savoir prendre son mal en Patience ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas ! Je ferais de mon mieux ! Essaye donc de répondre aux questions en attentant ! Cela pourra te prendre du temps !

BRAVO SURTOUT à Loupiote54 pour avoir découvert l'invité Mystère !

* * *

**Les Larmes Du Grand Grand Frère - La Tragédie Accidentelle !**

:TOC TOC TOC:

« Il y a quelqu'un ? Natsu je suis arrivé ! »

Alors celle là … Je m'y attendais pas du tout !

Je fais quoi moi ? Je me tire … je viens de créer un putain de problèmes ! Aussi énorme que … rien au monde n'est assez géant pour le décrire ! Mon Grand Frère est Gay. Okay ! Cool ! Mais de là qu'il sorte avec la seule personne que Luxus déteste et qu'il a envie de frapper … je suis pas dans la merde ! C'était censé être la vache à lait pas Sting ! Mon dieu ! Je vais avoir de Gros Problème … je barre ma porte il vaux mieux !

« - WENDY ! ICI DE SUITE ! » Aïe … c'est Lux' qui m'appelle … j'ose pas répondre …

« FAIT PAS CELLE QUI N'A PAS ENTENDU ! MAGNE TOI ! »

Ils sont tous autour de la table … Je le sens mal, vraiment mal ! Mais Mira, elle, elle sourit. Je suis au bout de la table, en face il y a Luxus, Mira à sa gauche, Natsu à sa droite, Sting à côté de Natsu. Mira se lève, tranquillement, prends sa chaise et se place à côté de moi.

« - Mira qu'est-ce tu fais ?

- Luxus, dit lui.

- Me dire quoi ?

- Elle n'a pas besoin de savoir.

- D'accord, Luxus, mais par rapport à quoi ?

- Tu le sais très bien !

- Je connais tellement de tes secrets envers elle que je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Tiens bois ça Wendy, tu en auras besoin

- ARRÊTE !

- De ?

- Wendy, toutes les personnes dans cette pièce sont

- JE T'AI DIT DE TE TAIRE !

- En couple

- MIRA ! Dégage !

- Une fois ma phrase finis ! Elle a droit de savoir que chaque personne dans cette personne sort avec une personne du même sexe ! »

Je me lève, je ne veux pas leur montrer, ce que j'évite à tout pris. Je baisse la tête, laissez moi tranquille ! Calmement, je ferme la porte, je ne vois plus rien, je pleure de trop. Pourquoi ? Parce que mes frères ne font pas confiances ! Pourquoi tant de haine envers moi ? Il faut vite que j'aille dans ma chambre.

« WENDY ! ATTENDS ! »

Non Luxus, ne viens pas vers moi ! Non ne me retiens pas par le bras, ne me force par à te regarder.

« Wendy … je suis désolé, de ne pas vous avoir fait confiance pour vous l'avoir dit

- Depuis quand ?

- C'est pas important

- DEPUIS QUAND ?

- Leur disparition …

- Attends tu déconnes là ? 6 ans que tu ne me dis rien ! Que vous ne me dîtes rien ! Que je suis pouponnée comme une princesse sans que je saches ce que font mes frères ! 6 ans que j'ai perdu à la fois mes parents et mes frères ! 6 ans que je suis seul entourée de servants ! 6 ans que je veux juste savoir ! 6 ans que ma famille me manque ! »

Tout le monde arrive, Natsu baissant la tête et serrant les poings, Sting et Mira derrière, Luxus les larmes aux commissures des yeux, elles tombent … mon grand et mon grand grand frère pleurent à cause de moi, je suis horrible

« - C'est de ma faute

- Non Luxus, arrête ! Ça suffit !

- Natsu tais toi. »

Jamais Luxus n'avais parlé comme ça à Natsu … si froid, si triste …

« - _Je le répète c'est de ma faute si ils sont morts._

- Pardon ? Je

- Au fait, j'ai mis du sédatif dans la boisson de tout à l'heure !

- Putain Mira …

- Je l'ai appelé aussi

- Qui ?

- Natsu reste en dehors de ça ! Va dans ta chambre avec l'autre !

- Ne lui parle pas comme ça !

- Natsu. Je ne rigole pas !

- Aye Sir ! »

Une porte s'ouvre, des pas déchirent le silence de la rue, jusqu'à temps de se retrouver proche d'une rivière azure. Il s'assoit sur l'herbe chatoyante, la nuit resplendit, elle le regarde, utilise son téléphone, le regarde allumer une cigarette, elle sait ce que cela veut dire, elle s'assoit à côté de lui, il tremble, il va pleurer, elle prends le paquet de cigarette, celle commencée et les jette dans la rivière.

« - Il n'aime pas ça.

- Je sais mais je me sens si bien après.

- _Le voilà_. Je vous laisse. Bonne nuit.

- Mira attends … je … euh … Merci »

Elle lui sourit puis disparue dans la nuit, la lune lui frayant un chemin jusqu'à chez elle. Son amour l'attends comme chaque soir.

« - Je suis rentrée !

- Bon retour !

- Merci _mon cœur_ »

Et doucement, la nuit et son fort vent glacial apeurant de l'abîme nocturne luisant par la lune d'argent laissèrent place au jour et son léger vent chaud apaisant de la clarté diurne dû au son soleil d'or.

* * *

_**Flash-back :** Luxus – Mirajane : 12 ans, 6ème._

« - C'est chouette que l'on soit dans la même classe ! Luxus !

- Hm

- Tu ressembles à une chèvre !

- Hm Hm

- Tu aimes le Nouveau ? »

Dans cette cour de collège, bondé par les arbres et les élèves à l'abri du soleil derrière un immense bâtiment gris pâle, trônant deux enfants décris comme étant les génies. Elle, cheveux long, blanc, n'excellant seulement pas en dessin, lui, petit, chétif, n'excellant pas en cuisine ni en sport. C'est deux amis de naissance, devenaient au fil des années comme des jumeau, l'un pensant aux pensées de l'autre. Aucun secret entre eux, elle savait qu'il s'était violemment disputé avec ses parents la veille, il devait regrette comme toujours, mais ne dit rien. Elle remarqua une chose, les deux garçons se jetant des regards. La sonnerie retentit, ils se dirigèrent vers les cours de cuisine, Mirajane n'était pas obligée de venir, ayant le droit de faire les cours de 3ème dans cette catégorie mais les dépassant à chaque fois. Elle était fière d'elle, elle aimait être félicité. Elle tenait à sortir son ami de sa torpeur. Alors gentiment, elle aida ses camarades, leur attribuant à chacun une recette à faire. Quand Mirajane croisa le regard de la personne intrigant Luxus. Lui demandant son dessert préféré, elle ferait tout pour aider Luxus à trouver l'amour ! De retour, sourire figé, elle sortit les ingrédients pour Luxus, l'aidant pour chaque mouvement, ajoutant trois ou quatre ingrédients pour améliorer le tout dans le dos de la professeure. Luxus, lui était trop fier et orgueilleux pour demander de l'aide … cependant il se sentit obliger de la laisser faire. Ils avaient fait une mousse aux deux chocolats, une partie au chocolat blanc, une autre partie chocolat au lait saveur caramel. La sonnerie du midi retentit, ils prirent le repas mais restèrent dans la salle, déjeunant tranquillement, avec le son des oiseaux sifflotant. Tout d'un coup, il entra. Luxus trop gêné pour parler, laissa Mira guider la conversation.

« - Luxus … Tu ne voudrais pas faire goûter ton chef d'œuvre à notre invité ?

- Je … euh … dois … y aller … »

Puis il partit, trop apeuré de son contact amical.

« - Excuse le, il est timide avec les nouvelles personnes

- Il me plaît bien.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, il m'intrigue, il me fascine, j'ai envie de tout connaître sur lui !

- Goûte donc le dessert ! »

Dans cette grande salle vide, _une personne pleura, de joie ? De Tristesse ? De peur ?_

« - Tu vas bien ? Tu veux que je t'emmène à l'infirmerie ?

- Où est-il partit ?

- Sans doute sur le toit mais tu vas bien toi ?

- Je crois avoir trouvé l'amour !

- Avec un dessert ?

- Non ! »

Il courut vers le toit, suivi de Mira, Lui demandant « Avec quoi alors ? », ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé sur le toit qu'il se retourna et lui dit « Avec mon âme sœur ! »

**_Fin Du Flash-back_**

* * *

« - Voilà Wendy, tu sais comment je l'ai rencontré »

Alors ça … j'y crois pas, c'est pour ça qu'il est devenu du jour au lendemain sportif et qu'il essaie tout le temps de bien faire à manger … Mais

« - Donc la Mousse au chocolat de hier soir … C'était pour lui ?

- Attends comment tu sais toi ?

- Bah Mira ne m'a pas intercepté à temps. Donc j'ai tout vu ! »

Mon Frère Rougit, il est mignon ! Mais j'irais interroger ce type … il me paraît louche quand même.

Je pense quand même faire un dîner pour me faire pardonner, Sting m'en veux selon Natsu mais ce n'est pas trop grave

« - D'ailleurs demain, tu passeras une journée sans nous !

- Comment ça ?

- Tu iras avec Nos petits copains et celle de Mira.

- Attends ! J'irai avec Sting, le tien et Celle de Mira que je ne connais pas ?

- Oui

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour que tu arrêtes de fouiner et de créer des problèmes !

- C'était pas de ma faute !

- Je le sais mais quand même … »

Un Grand boum retentit dans la maison quand Natsu Cria

« _- __Happy ! Attends ! Encore le ventre et j'ai bientôt finis _

_- _Natsu ! Empêche le de s'approcher de Carla !

- Mais c'est lui qui a fuit !

- Si il en mets sur Carla, je le rase ! Et le Balance dans les bois !

- Aye Sir ! »

C'est pas possible d'avoir une journée Tranquille dans cette maison …

« - NATSU !

- Quoi Luxus ?

- VIENS ICI DE SUITE ! RÉPARE MOI LES CONNERIES DE TON CHAT ! »

Et c'est repartit pour un tour …

* * *

Alors ? À votre avis :

- Comment Luxus a-t-il fait pour tuer ses parents ?

- Qui sort avec Luxus ?

- Qui sort avec Mirajane ?

Un petit indice pour les deux ! Ce ne sont pas des couples habituels ! Je n'ai jamais vu Mira sortir avec cette personne, mais quelque histoire traite une relation entre Luxus et son copain !

- Pourquoi le futur petit-copain de Luxus pleure-t-il en mangeant le dessert ?

- Qu'à fait Natsu à Happy ?

Des indices sont aussi cachés dans le texte ! Faîtes Attention !

Voilà ! À le semaine prochaine !

~M

**Fin Chapitre 02.**


	4. Le Passé Raconté

Des Frères un peu trop envahissant … Chapitre 03

Auteur : Moi !

Couples : Natsu-Sting Luxus- Mira- . Les 2 à découvrir dans le chapitre ! ( à compléter )

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi !

Genre : Romance, Yaoi, Yuri, UA, OOC ( à compléter ).

Toutes les expressions _soulignés italiques _seront peut-être un secret pour le prochain chapitre !

Alors essayez de Les deviner !

* * *

**DÉSOLÉ DU RETARD ! Ce Chapitre je l'ai voulu long et bien fait … et je crois que c'est tout l'inverse. D'abord, le manque de Reviews y a été pour beaucoup … je sais que c'est puérile de perdre sa motivation à cause des Reviews … mais je marche comme ça. Si je n'ai pas de récompense pour mon labeur je baisse les bras. La seconde raison c'est que j'ai mon bac de Français à la fin du mois … Donc le prochain chapitre ne sera peut-être que pour_LA MI-JUILLET__ !_ J'espère que vous comprendrez … **

**Merci encore de me suivre et de me lire ! ~M**

* * *

**Réponses aux Reviews !**

- Miss42 : J'ai prévenu ! Yaoi – Yuri ! Je pense expliquer le comment ils sont morts dans ce chapitre. Mais je ne garantis rien ! Un Luxus pleurant, je repense à l'épisode où il pleure lors de la parade de la fête des moissons ! Wendy et « la vache à lait » une histoire d'amour ! Wendy est quand même la plus dangereuse ! Elle est géniale ! VIVE WENDY ! Merci de Me Suivre et de me Commenter !

- Eysselia : Natsu-Sting, c'est la base j'ai envie de dire ! Je pense faire des scènes « d'affrontement » entre eux deux ! Pour Happy c'est presque ça ! Je pense l'insérer aussi dans ce chapitre ! La mousse au chocolat n'était pas l'indice ! ^^' Pour Mira c'est une copine faute de frappes … je ne me relis jamais donc … Merci encore de me suivre et de Commenter !

- Xelynna : Désolé …

* * *

**Les Jours Du Passé Racontés – Les Rencontres**

Wendy était assise dans sa petite robe blanche, elle attendait impatiemment l'arrivée de Sting. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'emmènerait au zoo ! Elle avait hurlé de joie. Elle a toujours voulu y aller mais n'avait jamais pu. Il faisait beau, le ciel était découvert, azur, le soleil régnait en juge, impartial. Elle adorait les journées claires, pures, avec une légère brise. Elle coiffe ses longs cheveux de son peigne gris, elle les coiffe encore, et encore, en attendant.

La sonnette retentit dans le calme de la maison, elle courut à en perdre haleine, se regardant dans le miroir de l'entrée une dernière fois et calmement, pris une bouffé d'air et ouvrit la porte

« - Bonjour ! STI … Bah qui t'es toi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as grandis ! »

Une jeune femme, les cheveux bruns, longs et ondulés tombant en cascade dans son dos avec des yeux tout aussi chocolat, venait d'entrer. Elle avait un sourire sur le visage, elle était heureuse de retrouver ici.

« - Tu ne me reconnais pas ?

- Je devrais ?

- Bien sûr ! Après tout je sors avec la meilleure amie à ton Frère !

- Tu es la copine de Mira ?

- Yep !

- Et tu es ?

- Cana !

- Aucun souvenirs !

- Tant pis ! C'est moi qui nous amène au point de ralliement ! Tu es prête ?

- Oui oui … mais pour Sting ?

- T'inquiète pas pour lui ! Il avait un truc à remplir … enfin finir enfin … Tu lui demanderas !

- Okay … D'accord … »

Dans la rue amenant au parc , elles marchèrent tranquillement, respirant l'air frais et déjà présent de ce dernier. Des enfants jouaient, pleuraient, dansaient, mangeaient, dormaient, ils vivaient leur vie d'enfant. Elles traversèrent ensuite un chemin dans un bois, les feuilles volantes d'un vert foncé balayaient le sol.

« - Dis moi Cana

- Oui ?

- Comment as-tu connu Mira ?

- Tu commences dur là …

- Tu ne veux pas ?

- C'est pas ça ! Mais c'est que l'histoire est longue et compliquée et un peu tirée par les cheveux

- On a encore une bonne dizaine de minutes avant d'arriver ! Je suis toute ouïe ! »

_Flash-Back : Mira & Cana ont 15 ans et sont en 3ème _: {P.O.V Cana}

C'était le jour de la fête des mères, tout le monde était heureux sauf moi. Je n'ai plus de maman. Je n'ai plus qu'un papa mais qui ne sait pas que je suis sa fille. Alors pour le voir tout les jours, j'irais dans le même lycée que lui. Je ferais tout pour le voir, l'entendre parler, crier, rire. Je veux un père, mon père. Mais je ne lui dirais pas de suite, seulement quand j'aurais mon bac, je ne saurais pas déçue comme ça. Aujourd'hui en plus, nous allons dans ce lycée, pour voir les filières et interroger quelques élèves et professeurs. Je suis dans le groupe avec Mira, Luxus et un autre dont j'ai oublié le nom … Cédric je crois … enfin bref. Mira connaissait la vérité, car depuis la 5ème on est devenue amie, je ne connaissais personne, elle a été là. Notre rôle ? Choisir deux professeurs et les interroger. Bien sûr Mirajane a hurlé qu'elle voulait Gildartz Clive. Elle l'a eu pour moi. Pour qu'enfin je puisse connaître mon papa. J'avais trop peur pour en être heureuse, il était grand, intimidant, des cheveux lui arrivant jusqu'au épaule d'un roux flamboyant, des yeux clairs d'un marron perçant, un carrure d'homme, d'homme fort, ceux qui protège leur famille. Mais lui … avait-il reconstruit sa famille après avoir connu sa mère ? Je ne voulais plus l'interroger, j'avais trop peur. Mais Mira me pris la main et m'entraîna de force jusqu'à lui. Il était assis sur une table, les pieds ballants, regardant par la fenêtre l'aurore. Papa, je suis là. Le questionnaire commença, Mirajane le dirigeant parfaitement, sans rien laisser paraître. Mais il y a eut un événement qui pourrait changer ma vie, l'intervention personnelle de Mira :

« - Alors monsieur Clive, êtes-vous marié ?

- Tu veux te marier avec moi ?

- Très Drôle et Tentant mais non ! Je suis déjà amoureuse. Avez-vous eu des enfants ?

- Non Et de qui es-tu amoureuse ? Un garçon du genre cool, bien monté, riche ?

- Malheureusement, je préfère les abricots aux bananes ! Illégitime alors ?

- euh … non … belle métaphore

- Merci. Inconnu alors ?

- Je crois pas

- Êtes-vous tombé amoureux alors?

- Oui c'était il y a quinze ans. La seule Femme que j'ai vraiment aimé.

- Donc si je vous dis que mon amie ici là est la fille de la seule femme que vous avez réellement aimé et qu'elle ne l'a appris que très récemment suite à la mort de sa mère que diriez-vous ?

- Pardon ?

- MIRA ! TU POUVAIS PAS TE TAIRE !

- Cana, il doit savoir !

- NON MIRA ! CE N'ÉTAIT PAS OBLIGATOIRE ! QU'EST-CE-QUI VA SE PASSER MAINTENANT !

- Cordélia ?

- Comment Connaissez-vous le nom de ma mère ?

- CE comportement, c'est celui de la seule femme que j'ai aimé mais que j'ai dû abandonner à cause de mon ancien métier. Je … désolé, je ne savais qu'elle avait eut un enfant ! Pardon ! J'aurais dû vous aider à subvenir à vos besoins ! Pardon ! »

Dans cette salle, un homme fort pleurait à cause de sa faiblesse. Il avait abandonné sa fille. Il n'était qu'un monstre. Comment allait-elle le pardonner ?

Dans cette même pièce, une fille se retenant de hurler, mais commençant à pleurer. Elle l'avait retrouvé, lui, son père. Le seul homme dont elle avait besoin dans sa vie. Son papa.

« - Papa ?

- Ma chérie pardon ! Pardonne moi ! Je suis sincèrement désolé ! Je … Je n'ai pas reconstruit ma famille, car ta mère me manquait, s'il te plaît ! Viens vivre chez moi ! Reformons notre famille ! »

Dans ce lieu, un homme se jeta sur sa fille, la prenant dans ses bras, s'excusant, lui disant qu'elle pouvait tout lui demander, que désormais il était là pour elle. Un père retrouvant enfin sa fille après 15 ans d'absence.

Dans ce même espace, une fille les regarda, elle avait fait le bon choix, celui de le dire, elle était fière, elle avait réunis une famille, elle avait rendu les gens heureux, même si ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques, tant pis, elle l'avait rendu heureuse. Elle tourna les talons, les larmes aux yeux, avançant calmement, les laissant seul, mais cependant quelqu'un la retourna pour l'embrasser. Cana l'embrassa, légèrement, tranquillement, tendrement, un simple baiser chaste qui débuta une romance intarissable.

_Fin Flash-Back._

« - Cana … C'est trop triste !

- Pleura pas Wendy ! Tout est bien qui finit bien ! Nous sommes heureux maintenant, lui et moi, Lui et Mira, Mira et moi. On est tous heureux ! Allez sèche tes larmes ! Nous voilà arrivés »

* * *

Elles étaient là, devant une entrée de zoo. Elles franchirent les grilles. Une allée simple, en ardoise, bleutée, encore plus par le soleil. L'herbe fraîchement tondue. La visite commençait.

« - Et les deux autres ?

- Écoute, le but de cette visite, c'est que tu fasses confiance à chacun d'entre nous. D'accord ?

- Bah j'ai entièrement confiance en toi ! Donc après c'est quel énergumène à qui j'aurai à faire ?

- Regarde il te dit bonjour ! »

Un homme mince, de taille moyenne, ayant une peau basanée, ayant aussi des cheveux hérissés et pourpre, qui couvrent son front. Souriant et agitant le bras pour saluer Wendy & Cana même avec une cicatrice barrant son œil droit. Wendy remarqua les oreilles à bouts pointus, rappelant celles des elfes et ses éminentes canines comme celle des serpents . Il arbore également des boucles d'oreille simple, circulaires et dorées.

Cana, partit devant, laissant le soin aux deux derniers de se présenter.

« - Bonjour. Je me présente Érik ! Ne fais pas attention à mon uniforme je suis en pause pour toi. Je travail à la section des Serpents , dans le vivarium des Cobras.

- C'est toi qui sort avec Lux' ?

- Oui !

- Mouais …

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Ta tête … elle me dit quelqu'un de pas fréquentable …

- C'est à cause de la cicatrice ?

- Je crois … bah désolé … enfin non … enfin bref

- Écoute, je vais jouer ma relation avec Luxus en disant ça mais … veux-tu savoir comment tes parents sont morts ?

- Attends ! QUOI ? Tu es au courant de ça comment ?

- Disons que c'est indirectement ma faute …

- Tu as intérêt de tout me raconter sinon je hurle que tu me séquestres, que tu m'as violé, que tu m'oblige à vendre mon corps !

- Ok … pas besoin d'aller si loin ! Écoute attentivement ! »

_Flash-back : Luxus & Érik ont 15 ans et demi : _{P.O.V Érik}

On était allongé sur le lit de Luxus. On venait de le faire. Notre première fois. Luxus était heureux, moi aussi ! Mais un coup de téléphone sonna pendant que l'on se rhabilla. Alors je partis avec Luxus répondre. Ton frère mit le haut-parleur et :

« - Bonjour !

- Bonjour Chéri !

- MAMAN ! PAPA !

- Alors mon grand ? Quoi de nouveaux ? Ton frère et ta sœur ?

- Ils sont partit chez les Strauss pour apprendre à faire à manger.

- Et toi ?

- Je suis avec …

- TA PETITE-AMIE ?! Mon fils grandit si vite !

- Oui mais non …

- Comment ça ? Elles sont plusieurs ?

- PAPA ! NON ! C'est pas ma petite-amie … mais mon petit-ami …

- Monstre. »

Le temps me parut tellement long … ton frère était si heureux au début mais là il est si effrayé, il était tellement tétanisé ! Je ne savais plus quoi faire! C'était horrible !

« - Maman ?

- Tu as déshonoré ta famille. Tu comprends ! On reviens demain, si tu es encore là … je ne garantis pas que tu sois toujours vivant après. C'était mon premier et dernier avertissement. DÉGAGE DE NOS VIES SALE MONSTRE INHUMAIN ! »

Ton frère, ses yeux … j'avais tellement peur de lui en ce moment. C'était horrible, il tremblait de peur, de colère, ce n'était plus qu'un Taureau prêt à la charge.

« - Vous savez quoi ? Je ne partirais pas. Pourquoi ? Car vous mourrez dans votre putain d'avion. Foudroyée par la foudre. On serait puni quoiqu'il arrive. Je suis heureux, fier et je viens même de me faire dépuceler dans mon lit ! Mais bon … je prends à putain de plaisir à prendre des coups de bite vous voyez ? Donc pour moi arrêter c'est juste impossible. Donc je vous souhaite bonne mort ! »

Une voix glacial, d'outre-tombe, des yeux de feu. J'avais tellement peur de ton frère à ce moment, il était si fier, il ne pleurait pas mais moi si … je ne sais pas pourquoi mais c'est moi qui pleurait. Il a raccroché le téléphone, n'attendant aucune réponse mais :

« - Grand Frère ?

- Natsu ? Que fais-tu là ?

- Mira m'a demandé de te dire si tu voulais venir pour préparer tu sais quoi. Mais elle parlait de quoi ? Tu parlais à qui ?

- C'est une surprise et qu'est-ce que tu as entendu de la conversation ?

- Depuis que tu as dis que machin c'est ton petit copain ! Et j'approuve ce que tu leur a dis.

- Natsu ?

- Après tout, si on devait quitter la maison tout le deux, parce qu'on ne remplit pas les critères de la normalité autant éliminer ceux qui pensent que nous ne sommes pas normal non ? Et qui s'occupera de Wendy ? La Dass ?

- Attend ! Attend ! Attend ! QUOI ? Toi aussi ?

- Oui j'aime les bites !

- C'est super élégant Natsu …

- Allez on s'en fou ! Venez ! »

Natsu repartit sur son vélo, nous à pied. Je me sentais tellement en sécurité avec ton frère que ma question ne parût tellement stupide vu le moment :

« - Dis … C'est quoi le ''Tu sais quoi'' que parle Mira ?

- Tu promets de ne pas rire ?

- Je vais essayer

- Mouais … Tu sais notre première rencontre ?

- Celle où j'ai pleuré comme une pucelle ?

- Oui. Bah depuis je vais le plus souvent chez Mira pour réussir la recette …

- Lux' tu n'es pas obligé.

- Si.

- Luxus on n'en a déjà parlé ! C'est pas parce que je ne vais pas en manger que je penserais plus à ma mère. D'accord c'était exactement le même dessert. Mais elle venait tout juste de décéder alors …

- Si cette réussite a pu te rendre heureux, c'est mon devoir de l'apprendre !

- Luxus, ma mère disait tout le temps '' Si tu trouves une personne qui fait d'aussi bonnes pâtisseries que moi, alors …

- Tu dois vivre avec. Qu'importe les conséquences'' Je sais, tu me le répètes tout le temps !

- Alors pourquoi ne pas obéir ?

- Parce que … je suis un vilain garçon ? »

Ton frère fît une moue si adorable que je l'aie embrassé en plein milieu de la rue, délicatement avec un petit « Tu sais que je t'aime toi ! ». Il m'a souri puis notre idylle à commencé ainsi.

_Fin Flash-Back._

« - ATTEND ! Tu es entrain de me dire que Luxus est le passif dans votre couple ?

- C'est tout ce qui te choque ?

- Tu veux dire le colosse qui me sert de Frère tu le fais mettre à quatre pattes en claquant des doigts et en lui suçotant l'oreille ?

- Pas vraiment … Donc … on est ami ?

- Bien sûr ! J'ai bien l'intention de te soutirer des infos !

- On verra plus tard ! Sting t'attends devant les Ours Bruns !

- D'accord ! Merci pour tout Érik ! À Plus tard ! »

* * *

Elle partit, photographiant les animaux un par un, souriant, car elle était heureuse d'en avoir appris un peu plus sur la vie de son grand grand frère.

Elle arriva d'un pas joyeux vers les ours, les photographiant plusieurs fois, sous différents angles. Puis elle aperçu Sting.

« - Salut Toi.

- Tiens la petite !

- Tu me dis encore ça et je t'émascule en te balançant dans la fosse aux Ours.

- Ok ! On se calme ! »

Ils rirent ensemble, joyeusement.

« - Toi aussi tu vas me raconter comment tu as connu mon frère ?

- Si c'est ce que les autres ont fait alors d'accord !

- J'ai hâte ! »

_Flash-back : Sting et Natsu ont 15 ans et demi, le lendemain de l'annonce du décès des parents :_ {P.O.V Sting}

Natsu pleurait sur les estrades de la piscine de l'école. Il pleurait comme si tout son être lui était arraché. Comme si sa vie le poignardée. La piscine étant fermé et étant de corvée de fermeture, j'ai été surpris au début. Donc je me suis approché et j'ai reconnu ton frère, celui qui est adulé pour toute ses notes en sport frôlant la perfection.

« - Tu vas bien ?

- …

- Je peux m'asseoir ?

- …

- Tiens prends ma veste. Tu vas attraper froid. »

Il était vide. Il n'était plus qu'un corps sans âme même depuis mes premiers mots. Un changement total de comportement. Il releva son visage. Je vis des larmes, de la tristesse, du désespoir mais surtout un appel au secours.

« - Tu vas bien c'est sûr ?

- Mes parents sont morts. Tu veux que j'aille comment ? Tête de Con !

- Tu veux en parler ?

- Je veux mourir. »

J'ai été tellement concentré sur lui, que j'avais l'impression que ma vie dépendait de lui ! Alors quand il a prononcé c'est mot, je l'ai giflé d'une force presque inhumaine.

« - C'est quoi ton problème à vouloir mourir ? Ils sont morts point !

- Ils sont morts, car mon frère et moi on aime les bites !

- T'es sérieux ? Ils sont morts comment ?

- Mon frère les a appelé pour leur annoncer mais ils l'ont complètement rejeté donc il leur a dit qu'ils allaient mourir dans leur avion à cause d'une tempête et de l'orage et bingo. La foudre les a frappé et l'avion a fait BOOM.

- Violent …

- Maintenant, que tu sais comment je me sens. Tu peux genre … partir loin ?

- Hors de question. »

Je m'assis à côté de ton frère, il se cacha entre ses jambes une nouvelle fois. Il avait besoin de pleurer. Alors je me suis mis derrière lui et je l'enlaça. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça. C'était naturel. Je me sentais obligé de le faire. Et là ton frère a hurlé de toute son ampleur, sa tristesse, sa colère, son dégoût. Tout. Il hurlait à la mort. Pour sa mort. Il se débattait, me frappait, je le laissais faire, il en avait besoin, il m'insultait de tout les noms, me frappant de plus en fort. C'était douloureux mais je n'ai jamais fléchi. Ses coups diminuèrent, son souffle était saccadé, les larmes coulaient encore et encore, il se retourna vers moi et dans un souffle j'entendis un « pourquoi ? ». Je n'ai pas résisté. Je l'ai embrassé. J'avais tellement de bon sentiment en moi que je priais pour qu'ils l'atteignent en pleins cœur. Je pense que l'on peut appeler ça un coup de foudre. J'étais devenu accroc à lui, son goût, son odeur. Il a relevé la tête, nos regards se sont croisé et je sus que j'ai enfin trouvé la perle rare. J'ai pris un bout de papier, nota mon numéro et lui dit « Je dois vraiment y aller. Je suis désolé. Et je crois que je t'aime. » Je suis parti en courant et de loin je le vis souriant et tenant le papier contre son cœur. Je crois que mes sentiments l'ont plus atteint que je ne le pensais.

Puis arriva l'enterrement, j'y était aussi. On était tous là. Derrière vous, vous soutenant. J'ai entendu la phrase que Natsu t'a murmuré à l'oreille. Malheureusement j'en ai pleuré aussi. Après tout comment réagir quand on nous dit « Wendy. Papa et Maman ne reviendront jamais. Mais ils vivront toujours dans ton cœur. Tu ne dois jamais oublier tout les bonnes choses qu'ils ont fait pour toi. Tu dois chérir tes souvenirs. Mais je t'en supplie arrête de pleurer. Ils sont heureux maintenant, nous non. Mais maintenant tu sais où ils sont, alors cela ne sert à rien de pleurer. Tu risquerais de les rendre triste. Souri Wendy. Souri à la Vie. »

Je lui ai pris la main, il me l'a serré tellement fort. J'avais mal, mais pas autant que lui. Il se retenait de pleurer, pas par fierté, mais par obligation envers toi. C'est à partir de ça que je sus que j'avais trouvé l'amour de ma vie.

_Fin Flash-Back._

« - Je suis désolé d'avoir dû te reparler de ces douloureux événements … vraiment Pardon.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Après tout … Il faut sourire ! »

* * *

Wendy repartit de l'avant, marchant, photographiant, souriant, son cœur la faisait tellement souffrir. À quoi point c'était-elle trompée sûr ses parents ? Que lui cachait encore ses Frères ? Trop de questions qui restent sans réponses. Trop de Questions mais jamais de réponses.

« - Dis moi Wendy …

- Oui ?

- C'est quoi le truc avec le chat de ton frère … j'ai pas trop compris

- Alors déjà, il s'appelle Happy, parce que selon Nat' quand il l'a pris dans ses bras la première Happy lui aurait sourit … Puis il n'aime pas le blanc, car pour lui c'est trop salissant ! Donc il a pris de la peinture qui ne s'enlève pas à l'eau et l'a badigeonné avec. Mais le chat a pris peur quand Natsu voulu le mettre sur le dos ! Donc il a fuis pendant. Donc maintenant on a un chat bleu au ventre légèrement bleu presque blanc dans la maison.

- Non …

- Si ! Le pire c'est que il a voulu le rattraper, mais il était caché.

- Où ?

- Dans les caleçons de Luxus …

- Sérieusement ?

- Yep … Je comprends toujours pas comment Luxus a pût être tellement en colère pour des caleçons … Natsu a dû laver toutes les traces de pattes dans la maison avec SA brosse à dent !

- C'est vraiment dégueulasse …

- Mais marrant à voir, d'ailleurs j'ai quelque photo de son ''humiliation'' ! Tu en veux ?

- Bien sûr ! D'ailleurs ton histoire me fait penser au Halloween de l'année dernière !

- Tu veux dire depuis l' ''incident'' de Nat' ?

- Qu'est-ce que l'on a ri !

- Mais sache que je ne suis toujours pas au courant ! Natsu ne veux jamais en parler figure toi !

- Tu vas trop rire ! »

_Flash-Back : __Référence sur la Date voir le chapitre 2 ! Petit indice c'est ici que Natsu a entouré Sting & par malheur Lucy sur la photo que Wendy a trouvé ! __ Natsu & Sting ont 16 ans et demi :_ {P.O.V Sting}

Alors déjà, on allait à l'anniversaire d'une amie en sport étude avec nous ! Elle s'appelle Erza. Elle a des cheveux genre rouge sang, enfin je te la présenterais pour que tu la connaisses mieux. Natsu a eut l'idée de se déguiser en Erza pour l'anniversaire. Mais du coup il a du se faire colorer les cheveux ! Le plus drôle c'est que son costume était parfait ! Même les mimiques, les regards, la parole, tout ! Donc le lendemain, on se lève et Natsu me demande de l'aide pour ses cheveux, car il ne se sentait pas trop bien. Donc je lui met la tête dans la baignoire, lui rince la tête, le shampouine, et ses cheveux sont restés rose ! Donc on a recommencé, mais la couleur ne changeait pas ! Donc déjà, il cachait sa tête pour ne pas qu'on le reconnaisse. On est allé à l'hôpital, il a vu un dermatologue qui lui a dit « Désolé jeune homme, mais avec ce que vous me racontez et les marques utilisées, je crois bien que vos cheveux vont rester comme cela pendant une période indéterminée … Je suis sincèrement désolé ! » Puis on est reparti. Il m'a même supplié de lui racheter une coloration ou de la peinture pour rattraper ce ''cauchemar'' ! Mais, « - Tu es sûr Natsu, moi j'aime bien comme ça ! », j'ai vu rougir ton frère, je ne comprenais pas trop pourquoi vu que pour moi c'était genre un peu normal de lui faire des compliments vu que l'on était juste ensemble. Maintenant dès que quelqu'un lui fait une remarque ou se moque de ses cheveux en cours, on dirait un … un dragon cracheur de Flammes ! Il fait flipper ! Mais bon … je sais que derrière ce visage de gros dragon crachant des flammes se cache une petit garçon tout mignon !

_Fin Flash-back._

« - Quoi ? C'est tout ?

- C'est ton frère !

- Je suis déçue !

- Ils nous attendent chez Mira … On n'y va ensemble ?

- Tu ne veux pas que l'on récupère Cana et Jean-Jacques ?

- Jean-Jacques ?

- Oui le copain a Luxus ! Je sais plus comment il s'appelle !

- Érik je crois !

- Jean-Jacques c'est bien aussi ! »

Et ils repartirent dans le zoo à la recherche de ''Jean-Jacques'', ils le trouvèrent comme il l'avait dit à Wendy, près de la cage des cobras.

« - Hey ! Wendy ! Sting ! Qu'est-ce vous voulez ?

- Tu as bien fini ton service ? C'est quoi ce serpent mauve ? Tu t'appelles comment déjà ? Il est quelle heure ?

- J'ai finis. C'est un peu mon serpent apprivoisé que ton frère n'aime pas trop. Je m'appelle Érik, merci de t'en souvenir. Il est 18h45.

- Merci. »

Wendy et Sting attendirent que Érik se changea et repartirent à la recherche de Cana. Elle les attendait sur la parking, parlant au téléphone.

« - Tiens les Voilà ! Bisous ! On arrive dans 30 minutes je pense !

- C'était qui Cana ?

- à ton avis Wendy ?

- Jean-Paul II ?

- Il est mort ?

- NOOOOOOOON ?

- C'était Mira …

- Ah bon ? Que cela me paraît étrange !

- Arrête de jouer ! Ils nous attendent pour manger des pâtisseries !

- …

- WENDY COURS PAS SI VITE TU VAS …

- :boom:

- Tomber … »

Ils repartirent tout les 4, sans chutes, riant, parlant du zoo, de la vie de tout les jours. Ils s'arrivèrent tant bien que mal à la boutique de Mira. Ils étaient là. Tout les 7. Autour de cakes, cookies, gâteaux et autres. Mangeant, grignotant, buvant, jouant, riant, se remémorant. Bref une bonne fin de ''soirée''.

« - Mira ! Il a quelqu'un qui sonne en bas !

- Merci Wendy ! »

Mira s'approcha de la porte, elle cherra la poignée, tira doucement. Son regard devient alors si noir, si démoniaque, si satanique. Elle referma la porte en lâchant un léger « Dégage ». Elle se retourna, son visage irradiant le bonheur.

_Dehors, la personne se retourna, caressant son ventre rond. « Mira … je suis désolé pour ça ... »._

**Mais qui est-elle ?**

Fin Chapitre 03


End file.
